Finally free, and with Dr Cunningham!
by Rosalia Virus
Summary: Five years after the Rosalia Virus. CR-S01 has worked hard to get out of his 250 sentence, surgery after surgery, doing the one thing that he loves and is dedicated to saving lives. Gabriel has been the one to take him. And this is the first day together.
1. Chapter 1

How many years had it been since the end of the Rosalia Virus? Three? Five? Yes, five seemed about right. Five years and now there was hardly a report about the deadly virus, eradicated from this world thanks to the help of six skillful doctors. Who, but there was only one who did not get to stay in the hospital that was known from the death of the Rosalia Virus; CR-S01 his number in the prison. The name given to him at birth unknown to all and himself even though he had regained memories of his past, most revolving around Albert Sartre and Rosalia Rossellini and Cumberland College.

With his new memories he now knew that he was innocent of the crime he was convicted of in a court of law just after waking up with no memories and bodies of the students and teachers everywhere. But that did not get him off the hook, the court now believe that he did have a role in the bioattack though they could yet to really prove it. Still, he had to live out the two hundred and fifty year sentence. That long year sentence had been reduce after helping many lives, it took five long years to get his sentence down to nothing and now CR-S01 was being released to the care of someone Detective Holden trusted; Dr. Gabriel Cunningham and Resurgam Hospital where he would work as a doctor, of course under watchful eyes of many but the workers there new the man well and knew that he was not the culprit of the incident and that he was all for saving lives.

Ian Holden trusted Gabriel for many reasons, one of them being that at the hospital five years back they had been the ones to most chat on the roof and of course Gabe stuck out in his mind on the day CR-S01 was to head back to his cell, or refrigerator and Gabriel nicknamed it. The detective declared it safe for the prisoner, no longer one now, safe to stay under the care of hi. Besides, Gabriel lived alone, not even a roommate to live with him. He had gotten his divorce settled about four years ago and since then had only seen Lisa and Joshua once before . So, it was perfect, and them spending most of their time at the hospital meant that they would be together for most of the time. Just was Holden wanted.

"Hey there, Kid," grinned the browned haired, almost a type of green, doctor as he stood out at the front of the prison where CR-S01 was being held. The sun was shinning bright in the sky as if trying to get attention on this cloudless day. There was a slight breeze running threw ruffling the hair of the two while the guards wore helmets or hats that kept their hair in the same spot. "Long time no see, how long has it been? Like, a month or so that I saw you working your skills at Resurgam?"

The pale surgeon, still in cuffs, nodded his head. "But you did not say 'hello' to me then. I take it you were busy," he said in the soft tone. Ah yes, lately he had been swamped with patients due to the changing weather, but now all was calm and there was the normal high schooler coming in complaining about sore vocal cords or women who come in and later find out they are pregnant.

"Please, if you would keep moving," said one of the armed guards. Both doctors understood and all four of them kept walking to the point where CR-S01 could be released from the cuffs. This was the spot Ian Holden would be waiting for them so he could speak with Gabriel about CR-S01, of course just going over about how he would be stopping in every month to take a report about things, mandatory due to the reason that he was in a prison and got out two hundred and forty five years early with the help of saving lives.

"Yea, yea; haven't you told me enough of this already? I swear, even ever you see me all you talk about," said Gabe lazily as he started another cigarette, his second since Ian started talking repeated what Gabriel could in his sleep. Keep him in your eyes all the time at home, know where he is all times if he is not in his eye sight, meaning one of the trusted nurses or doctors. Keep him on a balance food diet and do not let him leave the home other then to go to work, that was for the first few moth. And that was just the top of things! For both of them this was going to be a pain.

"Do not take things so lightly, Dr. Cunningham!" hissed the detective to the diagnostic doctor. Now standing at the car was only those three, and no one was bothering to pay attention to CR-S01 as the too bickered, Gabriel saying that he knew everything like the back of his hand and Ian pointing out that this was mandatory to do so. CR-S01 took the liberty to set himself in the passenger seat while they spoke, but he was in no rush, he did not feel like standing about when he had not a say in the bickering.

"Hey, wait. Where did the Kid go?" blinked the doctor as he looked about.

"There you go! Seem you lost him already!" said the detective. "You said you got things but you can't even keep an eye on him for five minutes," commented the man as his head also turned to look about for the crimson eyes man.

"No, no; I can keep an eye on him! You were just yapping in my ear. How can anyone keep an eye on him when there is your voice in their head?" And then they were at it again!

"Excuse me; but I am in the car," CR-S01's voice rang out to the other two men.

"See! He was in the car! Not even five feet away from me. And I can't keep an eye on him!" chuckled Gabe, with a smug look on his lips. Ha, he was in the car the whole time!

Ian was weary of Gabriel and thinking he could keep an eye on him, but he had to trust him, no the detective did trust him and he did trust CR-S01. For five long years he worked hard to save patients' lives even when he didn't know them, he had listened to the rules before and still did, and even when left alone he could be trusted. Still, they had to go threw this again and again to be safe, Ian Holden didn't want something like Cumberland to happen again. Not for a long time, not ever.

"Fine then, be on your way," said the detective as he stepped away from the car to let Gabriel get in and start the car.

"You know, you should stop by later, not on OFFICAL business or anything. Come around… Say one in the morning? I think we have time then," laughed Gabriel as he drove away with CR-S01 in the car looking out the window, pretending not to listen to Gabe's words to Ian.

It had been so long since CR-S01 had gotten to see the outside world, and even then it was just the view he got when he was released from the transporting vehicle that held him, and then he would be rushed inside and about a half hour after surgery rushed back to the vehicle and back to his cold cell. That was not much of seeing the outside world really, just small glimpses of it and then left to let his mind wonder about things in the cell. Now being outside of it he could see what the city really looked like without having to wonder about it.

Crimson eyes looked over everything he could as the drove pass parks where children play games with each other like tag or lava monster, what he saw where children running about laughing and smiling. Then they passed by the heart of the city, at least that was what CR-S01 thought it was. Many people ranging from teenagers to men and women in their older years were out and about shopping, going out to eat or lunch, or hanging out with friends. All laughing and smiling like the children he had seen before. The city was a busy place though, with traffic and the millions of people that wanted to cross the street and where running or walking about. The buildings themselves stood tall, weather they were business buildings or shopping centers, CR-S01 could barely tell, only by the numbers of how many went into a building and out of the building.

"How you like being out? You seem to be amazed," chuckled the other doctor in the car.

CR-S01 lifted his head and nodded in agreement. "It has been a while since I could see anything like this. Even with most of my memory returned to me I am still simply amazed at what was outside of my confinement cell,"

"But hold on," the other man said as they started to drive once again, "if you have your memory back then shouldn't you know your name by now?" Ah, an obvious question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

"Well… No, I have no memory of my own name. But CR-S01 works fine for me. You can say it has been my name since I awoke at…. At the university thirteen years ago," answered the burnet surgeon.

"What? No, I'm not calling you that, I'm sticking with Kid then,. Jezz, you can't have a number be your name," he muttered under his breath and he shook his head. CR-S01 again smiled at this. He could get use to being with Gabriel for how ever long he had to.

Gabriel nodded his head as he took the dying cigarette out of his mouth and into the ash tray before lighting another one. "Say Kid, I need to make a quick stop at the store to pick up food. Lately, I've haven't even had enough food to keep myself full," laughed the other as CR-S01 nodded and gave a smile. He was okay with a small stop besides as long as he was with Gabe he would be fine to be outside. "It is on the way home, so I'll drop you off. Go ahead, make yourself at home, just don't throw a party while I'm gone," grinned the diagnostician.

". . . Um.. . Yea, make myself at home," repeated the other doctor. Make himself at home? He was going to guess that Gabriel was trying to make him laugh but at this moment it wasn't working.

The rest of the ride to Gabriel's place was, as you put it, awkward. Of course Gabe asked questions to CR-S01 but his own answers were short and getting to the point of the answer for the question. Of course by this they both found out that it would take a while for him to be fully comfortable with making a long termed conversation and at this point, that was what CR-S01 was aiming for. Of course, other then working on his smiling technique, to him he didn't think he quite had it down yet. And now he had Gabriel and now patients to practice on and not Detective Holden.

It was about thirty minutes or so when Gabriel parked his car in a drive way, he still lived in the same house he lived in five years ago when he and Lisa got the divorce; she had moved on with her life and moved to another city with Joshua, and right now he had not a clue what she was doing, nor did he care anymore. The house was a two story home, the outside of the home a dark blue color. There was nothing fancy in the front, no white picket fence or garden, just plane bushes that lined the front of the house. "Here we are; home sweet home!" said Gabe already getting out of the car. CR-S01 followed his actions.

"You have… Have a lovely home, Dr. Cunningham," the pale surgeon commented as he followed the other to the front door where he unlocked the front door.

"Please, feel free to make yourself at home. Your room is up the stairs last one down the hallway, next to the bathroom," said Gabriel as he now let the brown haired male into his home.

And what to be expected from the diagnostician who kept a mostly messy office? A messy home as well. There were fast food boxes and plates with food or crumbs on it sitting on the coffee table and in the sink, bags of opened chips sat on the table as well as files of pass or current patients he was working on. On the couch and on the floor laid dirty clothes and a few white lab coats, sorts of shoes were also sprawled out on the floor. On the white walls where bookshelves; four on the side were the door was located and two across from them, each of them filled with books and books. At the end of the long line of bookshelves there was the television set, where the couch and coffee table were. The walls were bare other then one family picture above the television set. But the only thought that came to CR-S01's head was, how could anyone live like this? And to think, this was only the living room!

A laugh emitted from Gabe's lips as he saw CR-S01's expression to seeing his home. "Like I said kid, home sweet home, well to me actually at the moment…" the amber eyes looked off to the side as if he was remembering something, likely a time when the house had been filled with a wife and child and himself, before he became consumed with his work. "Anyhow, I gotta hit the store and get us some food. As you can likely guess we have the day off but tomorrow straight to the office," groaned Gabriel and before the crimson eyes surgeon could give him a little lecture he was out the door leaving CR-S01 to himself.

"Well..." the male breathed out as his eyes looked about the room. There was no way he could live like this. "He did say that I could make myself at home," And that was what he was planning to do. CR-S01 couldn't live in a mess, from what he remembered, most of his life things had been organized and he guessed he just picked up on it. Plus, being his personality a messy room just didn't click.

So, while Gabriel was out getting the sorts of food they would need, though CR-S01 didn't get it really since he took it that they would be more at the hospital then at his house. The surgeon started to clean the house not even bother to go and find the room Gabriel had been speaking about. "Dr. Cunningham really needs to pick up after himself," muttered CR-S01 as he was cleaning the coffee table after picking up the dirty clothes and putting them in the laundry that had taken him a while to find, and the shoes were by the front door, where they should be. Now it was just cleaning up the kitchen, coffee table and organizing the stacks of files Gabe had laid out on the table. In all it had taken about an hour to get done before he had heard the front door open where Gabe was coming in with bags of groceries.

"Wh-what! M-my house!" where the first words that came from the diagnostician.

CR-S01 poked his head out of the kitchen to look at Gabriel. "I cleaned it, Dr. Cunningham, after all you did say to make myself at home; I for one can not live in a messy home," he pointed out.

Gabriel just hung with his mouth opened as his amber eyes looked around the room. "B-But! Kid! You cleaned the whole place! I-I…!" for once Gabriel was lost for words, well at the moment, ugh, so many times he had been told by RONI that he needed to clean his office, but he lived in the messy office, he knew where everything was no matter what. And then this place all sparkly and clean…! It was almost as bad as when he came home to a clean house that his wife cleaned! "How could you even do this to me!" he looked at CR-S01 who wore a blank face.

"But Dr. Cunningham, you did say—"

Gabe waved his hands in the air, the bags falling to the floor. "Yea, yea, I know I said make yourself at him but… but did you_ have_ to clean my house? Don't you like, think you could have cleaned your own room or something? After all, this is _my _house and it was 'home sweet home' to but…!"

"So are you saying that it was bad for me to clean the house?"

"Well… In like… No, not really it is just…. Why clean it when it is going to get messed up again? Yea see, that is why I never bother to clean it," Yes, he was going to go with that!

"But Dr. Cunningham, it won't get messy again if you or I clean it often. I do understand that we won't be here a lot but I would like to think that we would live in a clean house hold," Gabriel groaned, this was just going to be a pain to deal with now!

"Wait, wait! Me, clean? Did you see the place when you came in? I don't clean, kid. Not my thing," Gabe pointed to himself with a disbelief look in his face.

"Yes, Dr. Cunningham, I understand that you don't clean, but it is healthier to live in a clean environment,"

A sigh came from Gabe's lips as he shook his head. "Yea, but doesn't mean we _have _to live in a clean one, not everyone has to live by what the doctors say,"

CR-S01 blinked at Gabriel. Was that to be a joke? "But, you are a doctor…."

"Wait, no, no! What I mean...!" he shook his head. "Ugh! Fine then, go ahead and clean the house, there is no winning for me! But…. Oh well, I'll live," he muttered like a child. "Just, since you cleaned, maybe you can help me out with the food. I'll be cooking us a meal," Not so sure how that would go over but yea.

"Thank you, Dr. Cunningham, for seeing things in a…. a cleaner way. I'll get the bags," said CR-S01 as he walked past Gabriel to the car to fetch some of the bags while Gabriel put away the bags he had dropped. All the while thinking about what he could make for dinner. Well, there was one thing he knew how to make, simple as well!

"Hope you don't mind having spaghetti!" grinned Gabe as the kid came back into the clean kitchen.

"No, I don't mind. I'll go get the rest now so you can prepare for dinner," he said in the monotone voice he spoke in normally. Spaghetti, something he hadn't had in a while, or more like six or seven, maybe even more, years.

"Ah yea…." He blinked after the kid for a moment with a questionable look on his face before he got started on the dinner for two.

"Bon appetit!" said Gabe with a smile as he finally set the sauce on the table, CR-S01 had set the table, saying it was the least he could do for the other doctor. Eh, the least he could do for Gabriel was put the room back to the messy state, but maybe, just maybe, Gabe could get use to living in a clean place? CR-S01 was happy about the clean place, so Gabe had to give him that after just getting out of prison. "Eat up now!"

The boy who sat across from Gabriel nodded his head and reached out for the noodles. The first real meal he would have that wasn't cold and had no taste like the food he was given in the prison. CR-S01 loaded his plate and so did Gabe, the look in the surgeon's eyes said he was hungry and that made Gabe chuckle, the crimson eyes man shot him a look before he took a bit of the spaghetti. CR-S01 took a bite and then another bite but didn't say anything to Gabe yet.

"What? Not as good as the prison food or something?" he asked him, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "Come on, I'm not that bad of a cook now! I bet it tastes pretty good when I try it," he muttered before the surgeon said something.

"No, this is much better then the food they gave me. It is just the fact that I can finally have a hot meal. So, thank you Dr. Cunningham, for the meal and taking me in," nodded CR-S01 as soon as he had swallowed the spaghetti. It was truly kind of the diagnostician to take him in, he didn't have to yet he did. CR-S01 didn't know how kind people still were in life since what happened at Cumberland College, in fact he didn't know how kind people would be to him since he had been tried and convicted of the crime, even though he was innocent. "I am really happy you could do this for me and that you, and the rest of the doctors, treat me likely any other doctor, like a friend, when I first came to Resurgam—"

"Hey, hey! This is a dinner, not a confess your thank me and everyone. That is like, it comes later in life. Besides, I didn't do much; it was getting lonely here anyhow. But thanks for saying the food is good, first meal cooked in a while!" he chuckled.

"But Dr. Cunningham—"

"And you know what?" Gabe cut in again, "I think you should stop with that whole 'Dr. Cunningham' thing; we're friends after all. So call me Gabe or Gabriel, like everyone else." It would make things not so… so awkward at the moment.

"Alright, Gabriel… And to let you know, I won't clean your room, so you can still live in a slightly messy environment,"

Gabriel just cracked up at that. "Ah, good to know my room is still messy,"


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" shouted a surprised Maria. "What do you mean you don't have a name! Come on kid, you said you remembered! So what, now you _lied_ to me, to all of us?" The first response doctor growled at the pale surgeon as he stood at the door way holding paper's for Maria.

It was just his second say here working at Resurgam and already Maria Torres, the first response doctor, was giving CR-S01 a hard time, but then again who here didn't get a hard time with Maria? Even after five years she was still the one who always thought she needed to do everything on her own, well that part has changed over the time now, but she is still the one who wants to be the hero. She is like, like any other doctor at Resurgam, passionate about her work and still has that brash, tom boy-ish and almost arrogance exterior with the female side of her hidden. It was a good thought for CR-S01 to know that things haven't changed much here at the hospital.

"N-No! I would never think of lying to any of you!" said the pale surgeon in a nervous tone.

"Oh! Don't give me that, CR-S01! You lied and you know it!" said the female as she took a step towards CR-S01 who was pressed up against the wall, hands in front of his chest.

"If I might inquire, you just assumed that I remembered my name because I remembered my memories—" CR-S01 started out, but of course this only seemed at anger Maria again.

"I said not to—" started the first response doctor before a laughing voice came in, the voice CR-S01 had been hearing for the past three days.

"Don't give him such a hard time, Maria, after all it is only his second time working here. Well, full time," chuckled Gabriel Cunningham as he walked into the old ward where the first response team mainly worked.

"What they hell do you want, dumb ass!" said Maria as she now took her eyes from CR-S01 to Gabe. "Can't you see that we're having a friendly talk were? No need for you to but in!" Ha, a friendly talk? Yea, that was just what it was!

A chuckle emitted from Gabe and Maria got a confused looked from CR-S01 with his crimson eyes. "Friendly talk? Yes, I'm sure you two are getting nice and friendly judging by how close you two are standing away from each other," commented Gabe on how Maria had pushed CR-S01 up against the wall.

A blush came to her cheeks as the first response doctor to a few stumbled steps away from the wall and the surgeon. "Wh-what! How dare you imply that between us, dumb ass!" hissed Maria as she was not stepping towards Gabe with her hands in fists. "All I wanted to know was—"

Gabriel had his hands in the air as he took a step back. "Hey, hey, I don't need to know what you wanted to know about him. None of my business anyhow," he laughed again. Ah, teasing Maria was a fun thing to do, and even teasing CR-S01 even though he was giving a questionable look to both of the doctors but a small smile on his pale lips. Since he was now working here, small moments like this popped up here and there and he knew that he was going to cherish them since they were made by his friends.

"None of your-? You got that right!"

"Oh? So now you admit that something is going on? Boy, Esha is going to love to hear this,"

"Why you ass! No! Nothing was going on! All I wanted to know was his name! Just a name!"

Gabe blinked at her before busting out into a laugh. Of course he knew that she was likely telling the truth, but it was like he was just going to say 'oh, alright then' and leave! "And because you wanted to know his name you have to push him against the wall giving it the illusion that something else was about to happen? I'm sooo sure you just wanted his name!"

"Ah, but Dr. Cunningham—" CR-S01 was cut off by Maria.

"His name dammit! That is all! So get your mind out of the damn gutter, Gabe!" shouted the hot tempered Maria, her cheeks a blushing red color.

An entertained laugh came from Gabe as he was enjoying this show. "Hey, who said my mind is in the gutter, Maria? If you're thinking like that then your mind is in the gutter," Oh, this only annoyed Maria more!

"I'm so going to—" Maria said as she was now cut off by the intercom.

"First response team, stat! 26th street, a burning building. Need back up now!"

Almost a relived look came to the First Response doctor as she now pushed past Gabe into the wall, laughing saying; "See yea, assholes!" she called revering to mainly the diagnostician but to CR-S01 as well since she was still believing that he was telling a lie about his name. If he knew his name, of course he would gladly tell his friends here and Resurgam, Maria would be one of the first other then Gabe.

A sigh emitted from CR-S01's pale lips as he shook his head. "Is she… She always like that?" he asked himself and Gabriel.

A hearty laugh came from the brown haired man at the door. "Kid, you should know she is, even have five years she hasn't changed a bit," he answered the surgeon's question.

It was a while ago when CR-S01 had met Maria, and really nothing had changed, just as Gabriel said. Sure, she did ask for help time to time but she was still that hot headed women who though she could do and say what ever she wanted without help or word of others. When she had pushed him against the wall in those first few meetings after finding out what he was accused of doing at Cumberland…

"Yea, you're right," he said as he gave a small smile. While at Gabriel's he had been given a chance to practice smiling now since he was in a different environment and now his muscles could loosen up due to the heat. So, his smile was better then it was before, sure a small one but still a smile. And the smile made Gabe grin before he started to walk towards the entrance.

"Hey, you got a surgery to perform soon, so don't go slaking about. Besides, it is one of my patients as well," added the doctor before he was gone leaving the aerogun to himself for the time being.

"Dr. Cunningham, in the exam room, there is another patient that is waiting for you," said RONI. Oh, that robot sure knew how to ruin a good mood for the doctor, in fact mainly just ruin things for him.

A groan came from the couch where there laid the diagnostician who was trying to catch some shut eye. The past two days he hadn't been home yet, well maybe for about ten minutes or so for change of clothes but that was about it, and he didn't know if CR-S01 was there alone or not. [i]I really should check up on him more, after all he is my guest…[/i] though Gabe was he was spacing out again, RONI's voice in the background. And plus, who knew when the Detective Holden would stop by and the Kid was there alone. Oh, Gabe's ears hurt just from the earful he would be getting from him! It was likely similar to how his ears hurt when RONI was after him again…

"Yea, yea! I heard you!" he now mumbled. It had been about five minutes since RONI first told him that there was someone waiting for him. And, just like her, the robot hadn't let one moment by where she wasn't reminding him in the five minutes.

"Dr. Cunningham, please make sure that you are getting enough sleep at home. If you are sleeping on the job, then you are not performing at your best, and that could be harm to the patients," said RONI as Gabe stretched.

"RONI, I hope after all these years you and I have known each other, I would think by now that you would know that I'm hardly so called home to get any sleep, or anything else related to it," Hell, even Gabe thought that, after all how smart was her IPS… IPQ? What was it again? Well, what ever it was, it was the reason he never beat RONI at cards.

"To hell with that, Dr. Cunningham," the phrase used made Gabe blink before laughing about making it hard for him to hear what RONI said after that. Still, he couldn't believe that someone like RONI would be using that phrase still!

"Ah, well, let's get going before I have to read more of that mouth of yours scolding me about sleeping." And with those words Gabriel was already in the examination room were a rather young but rather stubborn man sit stiffly. [i]Oh boy, well, this is just going to be a fun day! Why couldn't RONI have given me more sleep![/i]

It was later that night that CR-S01 found himself waiting for Dr. Cunningham at the front doors of Resurgam, waiting for him for a ride home, or to see if it would be another night here at Resurgam like it had been the past night before. CR-S01 didn't know how to drive a car and for that mattered didn't even have one, the walk to Gabriel's house was quite far and in the back of CR-S01's mind was Ian Holden. A frown came to his blank face as he thought about what he would do if he found him walking around the town at this hour. The worst he could think would be him being sent back to his 'refrigerator' as Gabe called it. Well, that was something close to home for him after staying there for little more then five years.

"Maybe it is another night here. Well, it will be good incase f emergency," spoke the surgeon to himself as he started to walk back towards the elevator that would send him to the second floor. Eash had been so kind to give him back the room he had, now without bars, in cases such as this. His own office as she called it but she had added that it would be remolded soon to fit that title.

"Hey, Kid! Where do you think you're going? Going to leave me to go home alone or something?" said the booming voice of Dr. Cunningham.

Dr. Cunningham was running late because of the patient he was working with. Oh that stubborn young man! It had taken him about half an hour for him to even agree to get him a bed here for an over night stay so they could keep an eye on him. RONI had also tried to talk Gabriel into staying the night just incase since this man was his patient, but he had to make sure the Kid got home. Plus, he had thrown that 'go home to get some sleep' in RONI's face. Ha, couldn't win against your own words! "Thought we were going home, but if you want to stay…" as he spoke he was turning around to go back to his own office.

"Wait, Dr. Cunningham!" called CR-S01 in an uncomfortable voice since he had to raise his voice just a little for Gabe to hear him due to the distance. This made him stop but for a different reason.

Just as CR-S01 caught up with him Gabe spoke; "hey, I thought for you to call me 'Gabe' or 'Gabriel'," said the doctor in a slight annoyed voice. The Kid was his friend and there were no need for him to refer to him in such formal terms.

"I'm sorry Dr—Gabriel…" started CR-S01 as he looked to the floor to gather his thoughts and words. Then the crimson eyes looked back up to Gabriel. "So… can we please head home now?" It was late into the evening, close to midnight, and they both had to get up rather early in the morning to come back to Resurgam.

A grinning Gabe came to face the Kid. "Of course we can! Since you just put it so sweetly! I could never say no anyhow!" That, was true, for one he really didn't want to make CR-S01 uncomfortable by telling him that he wouldn't take him home now, and because RONI would be waiting in his office. A shudder ran down Gabe's spine at the thought of hearing RONI scolding him for lying about not going home.

There was a small smile on the surgeon's lips as he heard that they were going. Slowly he started towards the doors again with the other doctor. Since he had started working at the hospital, CR-S01 had not found time to get home, it still felt weird to call Gabriel's home his as well. Sure, there were the same ten minute visits but that was all. Tonight would be his third time sleeping in the bed Gabe was giving him.

It took about a half hour to get to Gabriel's place, and when they dud Gabriel was the first to yawn. "Listen, I'm sure you can cook something up, ir even have cereal for a snack, but I don't feel like cooking. My resent patient…" a groan was all he could add to the end of that. As Gabriel had talked he had walked towards the couch to go to sleep.

"Gabe… Gabriel, you know it is not very provincial of you to speak of your patients in a manner such as you are," started CR-S01 as he walked towards the couch as well. "And, I do not think you will get enough sleep on the couch. There is a reason you have a bed, up stairs as well," said CR-S01 before he turned to go to the kitchen. In fact he was hungry.

"But you have it easy! You just have to operate on them! And then see them off…!" Gabriel complained as he sank his head into a pillow. The Kid was starting to remind him of RONI at how he talked to him. "And, what makes you think that you can tell me where to sleep? What, are you scared to sleep up stairs al allonnneee!" the doctor raised his head to look into the kitchen that was now alive with lights.

"That is not true, Gabriel, I'll get to know them as I see them before and after surgery, and then there are always the check ups to follow. So I to spend time with them," correct CR-S01.

The surgeon was looking threw the cupboards to find something easy to make since it was obvious that Gabriel was going to make him anything, and he had pointed out that he wasn't. This was when he heard the comment about him scared to sleep alone. Impossible! He was not scared! After being along for a while, he had gotten use to it. And plus, he just found it fit for the other doctor to get a good nights rest, it would be good for him and would get him well rested and ready for tomorrow. At least, that was what CR-S01 believed and what studies said.

"Sure, sure… I guess you can count that," Gabriel yawned. There was a silent moment as he waited for the Kid to respond to him about the being alone comment. Maybe he was then…? Well, he had been alone for a while in that cell and from what Gabriel understood from the Kid's past he had been alone there as well. So, had he struck a nerve? "Hey listen, if it makes you happy I'll sleep in my bed. At least there I can have the messiness back," he added the comment under his breath.

Just as he was going to speak he heard the voice of Gabe again telling him that he would sleep upstairs. A small sigh came from CR-S01. Well, that was a relief then! It was good to know that the other would be sleeping somewhere comfortable, and it was settling for CR-S01 to know that there was someone just down the hall and not down the hall and then down stairs. "Good, I'm glad you will be sleeping there- Ah! Here is something!" The surgeon grabbed for a can of Chicken Noodle Soup before going to find a pan and then add water. It couldn't be hard to make!

At this action a laugh came from the living room at hearing how happy CR-S01 was to have found something to eat. This would be the first meal he would try to make, and hopefully he wouldn't fail at. It was soup, so it couldn't be that bad; could you even burn soup? CR-S01 questioned himself this before shaking his head.

"Well, don't burn the house down. I'm headin' up to get some shut eye, don't stay up all night trying to make soup," said Gabriel as CR-S01 now heard footsteps heading upstairs.

"I'll… I'll try not to..!" he called as he read the back of the soup label for directions. It was about fifteen minutes before the soup was done, and another fifteen minutes before CR-S01 was done eating. "That… That didn't turn out to bad," he said to himself as he washed his bowl and the pan he used. Setting things away and cleaning up what little mess there was, CR-S01 soon followed after Gabriel to his own room.

"Here, Kid, could you bring these down to Maria? They are letters for her and then paperwork to do," said Eash as she gave CR-S01 a small stack of papers. "You should know where to find her, same spot as always!" Eash winked before she rushed off to tend to other needs, leaving CR-S01 again with errands to run for her.

IT was a small sigh that escaped his lips as he started for the old ward again, much like yesterday. On the terms Maria left them he wasn't so sure if she wanted to see him face again, but CR-S01 wouldn't give the job to someone else. It was just maria, what could she really do?

"Maria…? I have some paper work—"

"Not you again, Mr. I can't remember my name!" groaned Maria as she was slipping on her coat. Her hair was wet which meant that she had gotten done with a shower not so long ago. "What do you want? Well, spit it out!"

"Paperwork and… And letters," he held them up to show her before placing them on the bench.

"Oh, well uh… Thanks…" There was a pause as Maria looked blankly at him, in her mind was the issue of what to call him.

"You can… You can call me "Kid' such as everyone else does," offered the crimson eyes surgeon.

"What!" glared Maria. "No, no, no! I will not call you that! I'm a lady, and a lady that is younger then you! Do you know how old it will make me feel to cal you, someone likely older then me, 'Kid'!" Maria was making it clear that she wasn't going to call him his nickname around the hospital.

"But, Maria.. then you can—" It just seemed it wasn't the Kids' day to speak to Maria.

"Listen here, I'll call you… CR! Yes, that is your new nickname!" she smiled triumphantly at her work.

"Oh, so original, Maria!" said the oh so familiar voice of the diagnostician. "Come here to get the Kid, surgery," he explained, nodding his head at CR-S01.

:What! You got a problem with what I'm going to call him!" she challenged him.

"No, no," Gabe smile as he held up his hands. "Just saying it is original,"

"Umm.. If I can have a say in this," Both the doctors looked to CR-S01 who was looking to Maria. "I wouldn't like to be called 'CR' it you are going to call me anything, call him CR-S01, because that is like my name. it is the name I've known since I awoke at Cumberland and was tried," he told her. It was either CR-S01 or Kid, and she was clear to him that she wasn't going to call him that.

Both the doctors held a blank look before Maria's face changed. At first, it was a bit angry and annoyed with that look in her eyes, but then it changed, a grin on his lips and that sharp yet happy look to her eyes. But then it was gone as Gabriel spoke.

"See, you should confirm with him what he wasn't to be called! Now, see how easy that would have been yesterday? There would be no need for you, Maria, to have your mind in the gutter about the Kid," Gabe laughed for a moment, and Maria's face went back to that annoyed expression.

"You know Gabe," she started as she bent down to get the papers that CR-S01 had brought to her. "You really, really know how to tick someone off," she continued as she put the papers into her locker. "I should, one day, just shut that thing up you call a mouth!" she slammed her locker shut startling both CR-S01 and Gabriel. "But you know," she started again as she was walking towards Gabriel who was taking a step back towards CR-S01.

And then, just like last time, the voice from the intercom came again and Maria reacted just as fast as she did last time. It was a moments notice as she reached out to push Gabriel out of her way, he was already backing up though due t the fact that she had been coming towards him, but still she pushed him making him stumble towards CR-S01. The Kid took a step back before he felt himself against the lockers leaving him no more room to move to just let the diagnostician fall to the ground. Oh, but Gabriel did catch himself, just a little too late. His hands landed on the lockers behind CR-S01, but as stated before it was just a little too late to be catching himself.

CR-S01 felt warm lips on his, he felt his heart beating a bit too fast for his taste and felt another warm sensation against his cheeks. At first he didn't know what had happened, if Gabriel had fallen and landed on the floor, or if his own head and hit the lockers; there was that sound of something hitting lockers. And what was the warm feeling on his lips? Could he have been biting his lip and it was blood? No, it wasn't that…

Gabriel had that same feeling of something warm against his lips. And of course he knew what the feeling was. How many times had he kissed someone before? But, he had to make sure. So, at the same time as CR-S01, he opened his eyes to meet the crimson eyes and to find out for real, that the Kid and him were in fact kissing.

In the back ground they could hear Maria saying; "We'll finish this later, Gabe!"


	3. Chapter 3

_So a little note from me: I poofed for a rrreeaalllyy long time! But I never lost faith in this fan fic that I've been trying to think up ideas to help things... move along. But I thank everyone who has reviewed these few chapters! That is what kept me up all night trying to finish this chapter x D _

_But I hope you all do like this chapter—and I'll now keep them coming! _

_NOTE;; I do not own **Trauma****Team** or any of the characters _

Kissing…? CR-S01 couldn't believe that he was kissing the diagnostician; could this just be a dream…? No, he wouldn't fall asleep at work or even have a dream like this! Dr. Cunningham's lips were soft and warm and the surgeon could taste the smoke and tobacco on his lips as well: it just went to show how much the diagnostician smoked on a daily basest. So in fact, Dr. Cunningham and he were in fact kissing, and this wasn't a dream.

_Should __I __pull __away?_ That was the question that ran through Gabe's mind as his eyes looked down at CR-S01's eyes. _Should __I __pull __away? __He's not even… kissing me back. Well, what the hell? Why would he kiss me back!_ The thoughts ran in his head, again and again. It just felt like an... an awkward kiss. Nothing more or nothing less.

Oh, but things where going to get a lot worse for Gabe's part.

"Gabe! What the hell is going on here! I turn my back for one moment an-and you're al-already…!"

Maria.

The Kid's heart jumped as he heard the first response doctor's voice. Wh-what was she doing back here already…? And, oh god! What she was seeing as she walked back to them!

"N-No! Maria, this isn't want it looks like!" Gabriel stuttered with surprise as he pulled away from CR-SO1's lips. Oh, you could tell that there was panic in his eyes and that his heart was beating faster then anything in the world: someone just walked in on the Kid and him kissing—mind you that it was totally accidental, but still a kiss.

And this was Maria they were talking about and she totally mistook the panic as an 'Oh shit, someone found out about the Kid and I' look. It was obvious this wasn't going to blow over well for any of them, Gabe knew this because for one, it was Maria, and second, well, still it was Maria.

"Isn't what it looks like! Like _hell_, pervert! It looks exactly what it should be! How they _hell_ could you be doing something like that with him!" With each of her words she took a step closer to CR-S01 and Gabe. "I'm gone, for what, not even a _minute_ and you kiss him! Gabriel, what do you think this place is! Who do you think he is?" she yelled at him, sheer anger in her words.

"M-Maria! No, yo-you see: you pushed me into him—" the doctor was backing up as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Don't give me your damn excesses! I know what I saw, and like hell I pushed you into him!" she hissed at him

"But…" CR-S01 spoke up now, even if it was in a small shy voice,

"Oh! Look now, pervert, what you've done to him! Cr-S01, are you okay?" she asked him with worried eyes—it amazed Gabe how women could change their moods in a snap.

"Maria… You did push Gabe into me…. On your way out, and he—" he was cut short by her anger.

"Gabe! Oh, so now you've feed your little lie to him now, you sick bastard!" Oh yea, Gbe was going to get it bad from Maria—or worse if she told Esha….

The Kid blinked now as he spoke again. "Maria, I'm telling the truth, and so it Dr. Cunningham. You pushed him and he caught himself and…" It amazed Gabe how he was so calm and cool Cr-S01 looked—it even amazed himself. Had he been affected by that accidental kiss? Of course he had, it was his first kiss from what he can remember, and it was Dr. Cunningham and they were… both…men…. "And I wouldn't lie, Maria."

Maria had to agree with that, the kid was pretty honest about everything.

"Tch, like hell I caused this.. But fine, fine!" Maria turned her back on them and started to walk away. Gabe thought they were off the hook before she hissed again. "But hear this, Gabe! If I ever catch you doing this again, oh, I swear that you're as good as dead! Don't you dare touch him again!" And then she was gone, like that.

Gabriel let out a heavy sign as he ran a hand through his think brown—almost green—hair as he took a seat on the bench. The wrath of Maria, his ears hurt already from what ear full he heard from her but then just knowing that he'd hear it again and again. How amny people needed to bitch him out for everything? And shicne this was Maria's—

"I ah…I need to get back to my patient, I have surgery. Excuse me," CR-S01 said in a small voice. Gabe took note that he wasn't even looking at him. Was he…. Embarrassed? Over their kiss? Or was it because they kissed, the two of them that lived together? Well, come on, it was accidental and caused by Maria so he didn't have a reason to be embarrassed! Besides, it didn't mean anything, it was just an awkward kiss like how your mother would kiss you on the check and you would normally just stand there and groan as she was embarrassing you! Yea, like kissing a statue. That's it, a statue….

But the fact was, Cr-S01 was embarrassed by the fact that they kissed! It was Dr. Cunningham after all, and he knew that he would blow this over and make a joke about it or might not even bring it up again. And that's what the Kid wanted, not to bring it up again—it was some stupid accident that didn't mean anything to them. But ugh, to Maria it meant something…. Why did she even come back? Did she have to respond to the call and head out?

Quickly he shook his head: either way she ended up seeing their awkward kiss.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he now came to a stop to wait for the elevator. But…their kiss…. He brought his fingers to his lips; Dr. Cunningham…he had soft lips, and warm ones, even if they did taste of smoke and tobacco, but that was the diagnostician for you: a doctor with a bad habit of smoking. CR-S01 chuckled at that as he thought of what he always said: a pack a week keeps the withdraw at bay! Or…it was something like that at the very least.

But his lips… the surgeon shook his head as he stepped into the elevator. No! There would be no more thinking about their kiss: it meant nothing and nothing would come of it. Plus he had to now think about the surgery he was going to perform. So then why…? Why couldn't he get it out of his head? The feel and taste of his lips and how Gabe said it wasn't what it looked like? He sighed again and walked to the operation room.

A groan escaped the diagnostician as he through down another case file. Man, when would these little cases stop coming in? It's just a cold, or you're over reacting and think you're sick, feed babies, and everything to the like. Now he didn't come here to be a little 'pity' doctor to solve these things…. Hmm, maybe he should quit and set up that little clinic in the middle or no where? But ah, he still had the kid to worry about since they were now living together. Not that he didn't mind it—it was getting lonely in that house with out his Wife and Joshua there and the kid just moved in. So ugh, maybe another what, four years since he got out of here?

Speaking of the kid….

"Doctor Cunningham, someone is at the door." Right on cue Esha busted through the door.

"Gabe! I can't believe you! I should have said this five years ago: the Kid's amazing!" Ugh, and she hadn't realized that earlier when the kid saved how many lives with the Rosalia Virus out break? Or when he saved those lives in surgery?

"I think you're a little late for this," he muttered as he laid down on his couch. Nap time.

"No! no, come on Gabe, get up! We're going to throw a little party for the guy this weekend. We need you to help out and stuff, since you likely know him best! After all you two live together."

"yea, live together, when we're home, here you're work buddies."

"Doctor Cunningham, I think this will be a good enjoyment for you. Is it not natural for humans to enjoy themselves in parties or to celebrate something someone did?" RONI piped in. It just made him groan louder.

Swell, looks like there was going to be a party for CR-S01 by the end of the week and it was going to be at his place. Lucky that the kid cleaned the place up.

It had been another night spent at the hospital, mainly because Gabe had fallen asleep in his office and the kid surgery to do early in the morning—and what if something came up that needed his help? And so he had spent his night in his 'office'. It made him thankful that they hadn't remodeled his office yet and he still had the bed in there because it looked for comfy to sleep on then the couch Gabriel was sleeping on.

But a comfortable bed didn't always lead to a comfortable sleep.

His dreams and thoughts were filled with the diagnostician (it made him thankful that they weren't going home tonight because he didn't know what he would do if he had to sleep in the same house hold as him...and then the car ride there!). He was not thankful for Maria pushing the doctor into him, now he couldn't get it out of his head their kiss even though they both knew it meant nothing to either of them. Just some stupid…mishap. Yet it didn't stop him from dreaming about them kissing again!

Oh! How was he going to face the doctor again when he saw him? And how was he going to stop thinking about the mishap?

When it came morning and he finished his surgery CR-S01 headed to the person he knew he could talk to and though she might talk to Gabriel he had to risk it. Right? Talking about this kiss would get it off his mind? Heck, that's what Detective Holden use to tell him: talk about things to settle them. And so he would do just that.

"Maria, I need to talk to you." As soon as the words escaped his lips he knew that this was a mistake.

She looked up to him with worried eyes. Now this was new for the surgeon, for him to come to someone and talk about something that wasn't work related. Yea, he knew that he was 'socially awkward' as some people would put it, but he was trying to improve his skills since he got out since Ian wasn't that good of a practice person because he didn't talk back to him while he was in his holding cell. But right now it was better to try then never….

_And if I want to do my work right and have a stabilized friendship with Dr. Cunn—Gabriel…then I've got to talk to someone about this. _

"well, spit it out Cr-S01," she told him as she took a seat on the bench. They were where everything happened—well not everything, just the kiss….

CR-S01 took in a deep breath before he let it out. Yea, this was nothing but a bad idea: knowing Maria should soon storm off the Gabe's office and yell at him for making him all confused about the kiss, making him think about it all the time. How could he say this without that happening? Dr. Cunningham was a wonderful man and friend to him, kind enough to let him stay in his house! Hmm…maybe he should have just gone to the doctor and talked it over? Would that be best?

"Well, come on Mr. No Name. Hellllloooooooooo? Are you listening to me?" maria waved her hand in front of his face to check. What was eating at him?

Cr-S01 snapped out of it and blinked at the hand in front of him. "Oh, I'm sorry Maria for spacing out like that.

"So then Mr. No Name, what's really eating at you? I haven't seen you like this, but I know something's up." How did she know…? Well, he did make it painstakingly obvious that something was on his mind.

"Well…." He started off as his crimson eyes looked to the ground. Why was his heart racing like this? Maybe he should have talked to the diagnostician? _No, then things for my heart would be at a faster pace… _

"Hey now, Mr. I don't have all day now!" of course she was the impatient one.

"I wanted to talk about…. About yesterday, but now I'm thinking I should talk to Dr.—"

It was a blur how Maria shot up and gasped. "No! No! You're going to talk to me! Not Gabe, oh no! That would be the worst idea in the world! Because for one, he's the pervert that kissed you! And second, he doesn't know how to talk about things like that—not like us women!" She proudly pointed to herself. Somewhere deep down Cr-S01 doubted that Maria would be any better then the doctor because she was just as tom boyish as she always was….

"Are you implying that I'm a women, Maria?" he asked her with a blank stare.

"Wha-! No, of course not! Just sayin' that it's good you picked me to talk too! Now, what did you have to say?" the First Response doctor sat back down and looked wittingly up to the crimson eyed surgeon. This didn't at all help his confidence in this subject….

The racing heart in his chest didn't stop at all as he looked for the words he was trying to say. How could he put what he wanted to say into words? With him it should be easy, should it not? It was simply telling her that he couldn't stop thinking about them kissing, about how he dreamt what the diagnostician's lips left like again, how he still remembered how warm they were against his….

"Is that a… a blush!" Maria snapped him out of his musings.

He looked up to her with a blank stare and brought his hand to his check. They indeed did feel warm…. "It seems it is," he noted. He was blushing…? While thinking about what happened between them? He shook his head clear.

"What I wanted to talk about was well…. Dr. Cunningham and I... We kissed… and I…." He took a short pause and another breath as his eyes looked all over the floor. He thought that they really needed to clean the floor again, or better wax and polish it? Maybe that would be best for this floor since this was the old ward for them since they still hadn't moved into the new one from what CR-S01 could understand.

"Come on, CR-S01, I know that there's more to this." Maria sounded so…not like herself. Was she really trying to help him out—well of course! This was Maria and no matter how hot headed and loud she was she was still a good friend. Friends help each other would when they need it.

Another breath—there was a big lump in his throat as he continued. "I can't…I can't stop thinking about us kissing, Maria. I know what happed was an accident—you pushed him, and the kiss meant nothing what so ever. But I… I can't stop…thinking about it…how it felt to have him kiss me. How… How…." No, it wans't like him to ramble on about what it felt like to kiss his friend. Besides, Maria was a woman so he was sure that she knew wha tit felt like to kiss someone at the very least.

"Well…" she scratched her cheek not knowing where to start with this. "Have you ever kissed someone?" she asked him.

"No."

"What!" She shot up again. "You've _never_ kissed someone before! And how old are you!" Was it really a shock that he hadn't kissed anyone before? Sure, he was in his late twenties, but did age matter when it came to kissing someone? He really didn't think so

"I've been in prison for the past six or so years, and living with Albert…. I've never had a chance to kiss someone, Maria." He told her point out. She should be able to guess at least this, right?

"Well still… never _kissed_ someone?" she signed and shook hear head as if he had been missing something in life. Honestly, he never thought about kissing someone, ever, it was always work with him and he didn't mind that. Working with Albert for the greater cause, that would later be a downfall, and then prison…. "Well, that's your problem! You've never kissed someone and this was your first kiss! Ah, first kiss hung up—I remember when I was going through this in my childhood!"

"And... how…do I…not think about what happened with us…?" he asked her.

"Well, that's a good question. You got me there.. You seen when I first got kissed I was in a relationship, and I guess that your two aren't going out—are you!" she pressed him. He obviously shook his head no. "Well… You just might have to suffer, Mr. No Name," she shook her head like she was disappointed. "Ort well… piff, like that will ever work with him!"

Cr-S01 titled his head and looked confused. What did she have going on her head? "What are you thinking about…?" he dared to ask.

"Well you see, you _could_talk to Gabe—like you said before, but like _I_ said that wouldn't go over well. That bastard isn't one to talk about this stuff as far as I know. Not seriously at least…." She looked away from him and got up and started thinking….

CR-S01 had a really bad idea about this. Maybe he should have gone straight to the doctor with this—right?

And then Maria snapped her fingers and turned to face him. Oh no, no. He didn't like the look she was giving him.

"I can't believe you! You _bastard_!" Maria was heard yelling to the doctor's office—CR-S01 being dragged behind her. She didn't always look it, but Maria was a _very_ strong woman: she had been dragging CR-S01 all the way from the old ward to Dr. Cunningham's office and even bothered to hold him by the collar in the elevator. Boy did they get some looks in there as he tried to talk her out of whatever she was planning.

As they came to Gabriel's office she nearly took the door off the hinges as she kicked it in. "Gabriel! I've had it with you now! Look what you've done to the poor guy!" she practically _through_ CR-S01 to the ground.

"hey, hey, hey! Maria what's gotten into you? Hey! Don't through him around like he's some toy!" Gabe yelled at her as he sat up on the couch—it was easy to tell that he had been sleeping again.

"Oh _please_, pervert! You're telling this to me when you should be telling yourself this!" She laughed a cold laugh. If this was acting, and CR-S01 was pretty sure it was, it made him wonder why she wasn't in a stage production or anything long those lines. She was pretty believable.

"Woman, what are you talking about?" Gabe questioned her as he got up to check on the kid.

"You've practically _ruined_ his night! All because of what you did to him! And now you're going to have pay! So, sit here and talk to him, you jerk!" Maria now through whatever she found at him before grabbing RONI and leaving slamming the door behind her.

"Piff, pay? Yea right, taking RONI off my hands is the best thing you've done for me yet, woman," he muttered as he now got up and walked to the kid. Kneeling down beside him he asked: "You okay, Kid? Man, she was pretty rough with you, can't belie you survived her wrath like that." Heck, Gabe thought that he was going to have to suffer more then just this: talking to the kid…about what, he was still working to solve. It couldn't be about what happened yesterday, right? It _was_ an accident after all and if Maria still believed it to be his fault well maybe she needed to be the one locked in a room with him to talk things out.

Yea, like hell. One of them would be dead, likely himself, if that were to happen.

Outside they both could hear Maria say: "Oh, don't wory about them, they just need some 'man to man' time. Piff, men, and while they work? I know, right?" Now she was standing guard and likely going to listen to what they talked about….

"here, let me help you up now," he offered his hand and CR-S01 took it easily.

The doctor led him to sit on the couch clearing off a spot of the coffee table. Just like his house use to be, his office was equally messy. But he wasn't here to clean, in fact he now regretted talking to Maria about this whole thing—if he hadn't talked her he would be 'suffering' by himself and would soon get over it. Besides, what did Gabriel think about yesterday?

In short, Gabriel didn't think much about the kiss…. Sure it had been a while since he'd kissed anyone—since his wife left really because he never got time off to find a girlfriend or even go on a date! But kissing the Kid well…it felt nice, something he missed…. Of course the thought occurred to him that if he wanted to he could create a situation where he kissed him again but he decided against because they lived together and were friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Now, kid, what was she talking about 'having to sit here and talking out'? What did I even do to you?" he asked out right. Of course he could only guess that it _had_ to be about the kiss…. The Kid didn't seem like the type to plan with Maria to trick him into being on that stupid show Prank'd or anything like that. And besides the point he noticed how he was avoiding eye contact and he had noticed how fast his heart was racing when he helped him up. And who couldn't notice that lightly flushed skin? It looked well with his pale completion and his eyes—wait, what! Was he really noticing how well the kid looked with a blush? Oh man, what was his world coming to now!

"Well…." CR-S01 took in a deep breath and, again, looked at the carpet as he spoke in a very soft tone, embarrassed. "I…yesterday has been bothering me—that we…we kissed, And so I went to…to talk to Maria—" This made Gabe laugh since he found it hard to believe that Maria was his number one person to go to in something like this. Well, okay he gave him props because in this situation it really did matter who he talked too.

Cr-S01 swallowed that lump in his throat and tried to calm his heart rate. "And she… as we talked we came to the idea that I should talk to you about this…." He managed to get out.

The diagnostician sighed and leaned back into his couch. "I can take it me kissing you yesterday was your first kiss then, since you're so hung up on it." The Kid nodded his head yes. "Well, what can I say? We kissed by accident and that's that, there was nothing to the kiss no real meaning behind it." Honestly, he had to question why Maria and the Kid thought that them talking would be the best idea—even for him it was hard to say these things because yea…he _did_ enjoy the kiss.

"That's what I've been telling myself, Doctor…but I…can't seem to get it out of my head since then," he admitted to him How he dreaded telling these things to Gabriel, since they lived together already….

Gabe sighed and shook his head: of course he couldn't… well; there was one way to solve it.

"Now, don't be surprised," he told him as he reached to cup the pale surgeon's face. Slowly he moved closer to him, under his finger tips he could feel the Kid's heart beat sore, was he sure that he could keep that heart of his in his chest? That made Gabe chuckle, but it wasn't like his heart wasn't racing as well. Just not as bad as the Kid's.

And thus, for the second time in two days, they were kissing. And how Gabriel enjoyed it, the feel of feeling the Kid's heart beat, the feel or his lips: how warm they were…yet the Kid was stiff with surprise—what he told him not to feel like because a kiss should be natural, should it not? Of course it wasn't like them kissing would solve a whole lot but it would help.

"There," Gabe said as he broke the kiss between them. "See? Just a simple little kiss, there's no need to get worked up about it and keep thinking about it. Kissing is just natural, and in your free life now I'm sure sooner or later you'll do a lot of kissing," he obviously was teasing the kid—besides working in this place there were low odds that you'd ever have a life outside of these walls.

"Y-Yea…" CR-S01 stuttered. There was nothing to their kiss, and nor this one, just an accident and it wouldn't happen again. "Plenty of time to kiss people," he faked a laugh—something he really needed to work on, "but, thank you Dr. Cunn—Gabe… I mean. I shouldn't fret of it after all it did mean nothing and was Maria's fault." This made them both laugh. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm pretty sure I've got a report to Esha to work on, and I'm sure you've got another patient." With that said CR-S01 stood up and headed for the door. He couldn't help but feel…feel like he was some how hurt by everything they just talked about and the meaningless kiss….

Did Cr. Cunningham feel the same way?

"Hey, be sure to tell Maria to keep RONI a little longer, okay!" he told him before the Kid closed the door.

In fact the diagnostician did feel the same way as the Kid but he knew that there was no reason to feel this way. He already knew what kissing and loving felt like and he didn't need to have the Kid go through what he went though, or even think that those kisses meant anything. Because…they didn't.


End file.
